universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Juliet Starling
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Chainsaw Blaster Juliet transforms her chainsaw into a launcher capable. This is a long-ranged attack, as you can launch explosive barrels onto the opponents. You can fire up to eight explosive barrels forward before needed to reload again. Side B - Butt Attack Juliet jumps backward as she strikes her butt forward into many opponents. This attack can hit more opponents for each “BOING” strike with the use of this move. If you failed to hit anyone with this attack, it’s will leave you vulnerable for a few seconds. Up B - Lolli-O-Copter Juliet begins to spin upward as she creates a tornado of sort and chainsaw teeth. With a small lift, moving into an opponent will send their flying with rapid damage. You can use this move to recover easily, as you can control this tornado move for 5 seconds. Down B - Nick Shoot Juliet holds on Nick’s head as she throws him forward into an opponent. Once Nick’s head gets launch forward, it’s can damage any opponents and can cause sun damage. Afterward, Nick’s Head can be reused as an item. If Nick’s Head leaves the stage, you can’t use this move until you lose a stock. Final Smash - Holy Chainsaw Juliet does a handstand as she swings her chainsaw in two arching circles on the ground. If this attack hit, she’ll flip into the air and be bringing it down on any character trapped for heavy damage and easy knockback. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Suda51 Category:Lollipop Chainsaw Category:Female Category:Young Adult Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Badass Category:Chainsaw User Category:Blonde Category:Sexy Characters Category:Tara Strong voiced Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Killer is Dead Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Dat Ass Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Super Smash Lawl Nightmare Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Revival Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Personal Picks Category:Warner Bros. Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:OneyPlays Played Category:World Of Light Survivor